


Panther on Board

by dirty_diana



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Mpreg, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Bucky's baby bump.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24
Collections: We <3 Bellies - Round 1





	Panther on Board

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> panther on board 🖤

backstory I'm imagining

  * Shuri has taken up the mantle of Black Panther for a while (as in the comics)
  * she and Bucky are dating, in between doing superhero things
  * Shuri is the baby's mother, and she knocked Bucky up completely by accident. Possibly ancestor magic was involved.
  * Bucky is weirded out but also pleased. At this point, nothing surprises him that much.
  * his friends are supportive, but also they think this shirt is hilarious. 




End file.
